Problem: To get to school each morning, William takes a bike 2.17 kilometers and a motorcycle 2.07 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 39.2 minutes. How many kilometers is William's journey in total?
Answer: To find the total distance William travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on bike + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${2}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${4}$ William travels 4.24 kilometers in total.